justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jambo Mambo
/ |game = (PS3; Wii DLC) |dlc = October 7, 2011 (''JD3) January 4, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 5 |pc = Red/Green |gc = Yellow/Red |year = 1997 |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 63 |dura= 3:00 |nowc = JamboMambo |kcal= 20 |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=407 Cain Kitsais (P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=36}}"Jambo Mambo" by Olé Orquesta is featured on (as a PS3 exclusive and a DLC for the Wii), , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers consist of one female and one male, they wear the following: P1 P1 has long blue hair tied in a ponytail and wears light blue earrings, a loose red shirt, a yellow glove, navy blue long pants, and red heels. P2 P2 wears a turquoise hat over his blue hair, a turquoise shirt, a red glove, a pair of red suspenders, navy blue long pants, and a pair of black sneakers. jambomambo_coach_1@x.png|P1 (Original) Jambomambo coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) jambomambo_coach_2@x.png|P2 (Original) Jambomambo coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The background consists of an ochre wall with silhouetted palm trees, trumpets, drums, exotic flowers, and plants. Remake In the remake, the palms are in full opacity and the drums seem to be smaller. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your bent arms out with your elbows facing down. Gold Moves 2 and 4: P1 swings their right arm to the left and left arm up while P2 does it similarly but doing it the opposite way. Gold Move 5: Swing your right arm. jambomambo gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Jambomambo gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game jambomambo gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Jambomambo gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Jambomambo jd3 gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 (Original) jambomambo jdnow gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 (Remake) Jambomambo gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups Jambo Mambo appears in the following Mashup: * Worth It (Tease Me) Appearances in Playlists Jambo Mambo is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J *Duets *Duets * *Latin Corner *Unlimited F-J Trivia *''Jambo Mambo'' is the third Spanish-language song in the series. *The trumpets and the drums reappear in the background of I Like It, but they are silhouetted and not in color. *In the lyrics, accents are present in the title (as it is appropriate) in the remake. **They did not appear on . *In the archives, the Classifiers folder contains two moves named "jambomambo_goldcain" and "jambomambo_goldjulianna", hinting the name of the performers. *In Worth It s Mashup, the dancers appear as the original version, instead of the remake version. *In , the title is translated as , which actually means Hi! Mambo!. *In the preview gameplay, the audio and the Gold Move effect are not synced with the gameplay. *In one of the pictograms, P1 and P2s colors are accidentally reversed. Gallery Game Files Jambomambo jd3 cover generic.png|''Jambo Mambo'' jambomambo jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Jambo Mambo'' (Remake) JamboMambo Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach JamboMambo_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Jambomambo banner bkg.png| menu banner Jambomambo map bkg.png| map background jambomambo_cover@2x.jpg| cover JamboMambo_Cover_1024.png| cover jambomambo p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' jambomambo p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar jambomambo p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar jambomambo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms jambomambo picto error.png|Pictogram with accidentally swapped colors In-Game Screenshots jambomambomenu.png|''Jambo Mambo'' on the menu Jambo Mambo JDNow Menu.PNG|''Jambo Mambo'' on the (old) menu jambomambo jdc menu.png|''Jambo Mambo'' ( ) on the menu jambomambo jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen jambomambo jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the (updated) menu jambomambo jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen jambomambo jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen Jambomambo jd2018 menu.png|''Jambo Mambo'' on the menu Jambomambo jd2018 load.png| loading screen Jambomambo jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen jambomambo jd3 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Others JamboMambo_extr_1.png|Background Videos Official Audio JAMBO MAMBO ( Extreme Music ) -- Antonio Diaz Lopez Jambo Mambo (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 3 - Jambo Mambo Wii Footage UK Just Dance 3 - Jambo Mambo Wii Footage UK Gameplays Jambo Mambo - Just Dance 3 Jambo Mambo - Olé Orquesta - Just Dance Unlimited Jambo Mambo - Just Dance Now Chinese version Jambo Mambo - Just Dance 2017 Jambo Mambo - Just Dance 2018 Jambo Mambo - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Downgrade